Life on Pandora
by Infinity Raider
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about everybody's life on Pandora.


Title: Homesick

Characters: Gaige, Deathtrap, Axton.

Summary: Gaige misses home.

(This is my first story so please go easy on me.)

* * *

Gaige gazed out at the ground below her, watching as the threshers flailed their tentacles back and forth and the bandits fighting with other clans. She was sitting on the edge of Sanctuary, just in front of Scooter's garage, remembering times of her old life, life before Pandora.

Sighing to herself, she then lifted her left hand, summoning her best friend Deathtrap. The robot looked around for any threats in the area before looking down at the girl, confused as to why she summoned him.

"Sit down Deathy, there aren't any bandits around," Gaige said, patting the pavement next to her. Deathtrap looked down at the concrete before he lowered himself, his lower abdomen phasing through the ground a bit.

"Deathtrap, do you remember Eden-5? Or anything before coming here?" Gaige asked him, staring at the sun as it sets beyond the horizon. Deathtrap titled his head, unsure of how to answer. The anarchist sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Figured, I never did build you a memory unit back then."

She heard footsteps coming towards her, Deathtrap rising and getting in a defense position in front of Gaige.

"Who there, no need to be defensive," Axton said, raising his hands to show he meant no harm. Gaige placed a hand on her robot, telling him to calm down and relax before recalling him.

"So what brings you out here, Gaige?" The ex-sergeant asked, sitting down next to the girl.

Gaige shrugged, looking back at the sunset. "Dunno. Being angsty I guess." She answered.

Axton huffed, "Has to be another reason, Gaige."

Gaige sighed a little, "Alright, you got me. The real reason I'm sitting up here is because, well, I miss home." She admitted, hiding her face in her knees.

"Oh, I see." He muttered, looking at the sky. "I take it you miss your family huh?"

The teenager nodded before letting out a sigh as the two sat in silence.

"Ya know, before I came here, I used to be a sergeant in the Dahl military," Axton stated, breaking the silence.

Gaige looked up at him and said, "Yeah, I know. You told me about that already."

"Yay yay I know, but that's only half of it. You see, I was married once; A woman named Sarah. She was a pretty lady, very strict too. She also worked in the military with me; that's how we met. We got married, but soon it all went downhill when I killed the Prime Minister I was supposed to be protecting-"

"Wait, why did you kill a Prime Minister?" Gaige asked in disbelief.

"Or something along the lines, look it doesn't matter." Axton said, waving his hand, continuing his story. "Anyways, Sarah then discharged me because of the incident. I was supposed to be killed by firing squad, but I went AWOL and came out here to the border lands. I tried to move on with my life since then, but I can never forget the Missus." He then went to his neck where Sarah's wedding ring laid on a piece of string next to his dog tags.

Gaige was quiet for a few seconds, taking what he said in. "Wow, I guess we're a lot alike after all."

"What do you mean?" The commando asked, an eyebrow raise.

"Well I mean we both came from a place we called home before having to leave after some incident and wound up on this hell hole." Gaige answered, causing Axton to let out a small laugh.

"You could say that for all of us kid."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You know, you remind me of my dad." Gaige stated.

"And how's that?"

"He was always there for me when I was down. He also told me these great stories as well, about the Vault Hunters and Pandora. It's one of the reasons I was sent here, that and nobody would dare search for me on a death planet."

"I see. What else does your dad do to cheer you up?" Axton asked her.

"He always brought me cups of hot cocoa whenever I'm upset, Gaige answered, before letting out a sigh.

Axton thought about this before saying, "Say, do you want to go and see if Moxxi has any hot cocoa? I'll pay."

Gaige looked up at him and smiled. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Sure, kiddo. Come on." Axton then got up and extended a hand for her to grab as she got up.

"Thanks Axton, you're the best."

End


End file.
